Union of Warriors
by Snow3
Summary: A story told after the ending of Z with some new characters, and some from the original. No relation of GT a totally new story.
1. Chapter 1

Luca was sitting on a bolder no bigger than himself pondering his existence. He thought to himself 'Why am I here?' and 'What purpose can I serve?'. Luca had always been the kind of person to always be down on himself, but he being the one to do it, never noticed. He was a very strong person to be exact, and his purpose was to fight. His parent had died when he was just little so he had been living in orphanages on and off through his life. When he turned 15 he ran away from the orphanage to be away from everyone. But now he wasn't too sure it was a good idea.

Luca still sitting on the bolder asked himself more questions, 'Why'd my parents have to die?' and 'Should I go back to society?'. Luce was a good fighter, but never learned how to fight. Being in the orphanages and such he never got taught. Learning the martial arts was something he always wanted to do, so he decided to go back into the world of people and find a master. Luca stood up and got on his way to the road.

*****

When Luca arrived at the road a little ways from his last location he started walking with his thumb out, trying to get a ride. Luca kept walking for about a half a mile until a small blue hovercar came zooming down the road. It passed him quickly and went on. Luca proceeded to walk with his thumb out again. Next came a black motorbike that looked as if it had a woman on it. The figure had the curves of a woman and when it actually stopped for him Luca found out it was. The motorbike had stopped and the woman took off her helmet. She was a very pretty looking woman, and a very naive looking one at that. 

The woman said to him, "Where ya' headed stranger?"

Luca quickly replied with a, "Umm hello my name's Luca and I'm heading to Satan City."

The woman with a smile on her face replied, "Well my name's Lunch and I am also heading to Satan City. Do you want a ride?"

Luca replied with a stubborn look on his face, "Uhh yeah why would I be walking down the road with my thumb out if I didn't?"

Lunch then said in a girly voice, "You don't have to be so mean about it meanie. I'm just trying to help, hop on the bike and we'll get going."

Luca complied with her request and hopped on the back of the bike and put the safety helmet on his head. Lunch then started the motorbike up and got them on their way to Satan City. On their way there Luca started to ask Lunch many questions.

He asked, "How old are you? And why are you going to Satan City?"

Luca with the wind in her face replied, "Well I'm 24 and I'm on my way there to find my boyfriend Tien."

Luca then said, "Damn it, I thought maybe we could have hit it off but oh well. I think I've heard of him before. Is he part of the Z Warriors?"

Lunch started answering his questions again, "Yeah he's a very strong man, in fact one of the strongest in the world."

Luca in amazement said, "Really? I'm on my way to Satan City to find a martial arts master and train under him, do you think he will train me?"

Lunch complied with his question, "Sure he loves to train people with potential. Maybe if I ask him nice enough he'll probably train you.

With that in his mind he shut up and thought of all the possibilities of him being trained by the renowned fighter, Tien.

*****

When they arrived in Satan City, 2 hour later, Luca was amazed by all the people and big lights. He thought it would be hard finding Tien in all these people but Lunch told him that she knew where he was on the way to Satan City. She had told him that he owned a Dojo on the eastern outskirts of town. It took them about 40 minutes to make it to the dojo. They both got off the bike and started on their way into the dojo.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch ran inside the dojo quickly to see her significant other, while Luca looked around outside a bit. Luca saw the big sign over the dojo entrance that said 'Future Z-Warriors dojo'. Luca though wow to himself and then ran inside to meet Chaot-Zu and Tien, the two people who may be training him. 

When he saw Lunch standing by Tien he was amazed. Tien was yelling at Lunch for no reason, so Luca in a meager attempt tried to stop the argument.

He said to Tien, "Why are you yelling at her?"

Tien replied back, "This doesn't concern you little boy. What do you want?"

Luca said, "I want you to leave Lunch alone. Why would you treat your girlfriend like that?"

Tien started to laugh and then he said, "She told you that she was my girlfriend huh? I kicked her to the curb a long time ago. She just keeps following me wherever I go. I can't get her to leave me alone. She's really a psychopath, she tells everyone I'm her boyfriend. How did you get involved with her?"

Luca was dumfounded and after a few seconds of taking it all in he slowly started to talk back, "She's not your girlfriend? She told me she was. She picked me up off the road and she said maybe you could train me. But her being crazy still doesn't give you the right to yell at her like that. She's very nice."

Tien then angrily said, "I think you should watch who you're talking to kid. I just want her to leave me alone. And maybe I can train you, but not with that attitude."

Luca was enraged by that time and his anger took control of him. He threw a violent left hook straight at Tien's face which took him totally by surprise. The punch knocked him back a few steps and then he said, "You're gonna pay for that kid." Then he dashed up to Luca's face in a flash and kneed him in the stomach so hard he flew up into the air, and in that brief moment he pulled his elbow up and then right back down onto Luca's back. That blow to his back knocked him onto the ground and everything just went black for Luca, he laid unconscious on the hardwood floor.

Lunch got so mad she sneezed, and when Lunch sneezes she turns into Kushami the bank robbing, bad ass, criminal. Kushami pulled a machine gun out of thin air like she always does and started shooting at Tien and everyone in sight. Everyone was terrified, but Tien zanzokened behind Kushami and grabbed the gun away from her immediately. 

Kushami was screaming at Tien to let her have it back but he just picked her up and threw her out of the dojo. Everyone in the dojo ran and pulled the curtains down and locked the doors so she wouldn't bother them anymore.

*****

When Luca finally came to, he was still lying where he remembered lastly. He was in so much pain from the hits Tien pulled so quickly on him, he could barely move. He finally got up enough strength to stand and walked to the back of the dojo. He found Tien and Chaot-Zu and all of their student there. He also found his past rival, Rocky, there. 

When Rocky and Luca were in the orphanage together Rocky always tortured Luca. He would call him names, pick on him, tell stupid rumors about him, all for no reason. Luca always thought it was due to the fact that Luca's parent died and that's what Rocky wanted for his parents. He would always talk about how much he hated them and that he wish they were dead. Rocky's parents had abandoned him as a child, and he hated them because of that.

Luca put a disgusted look on his face the moment he saw Rocky, but Rocky put on a big fake grin. Tien then walked over and said, "That was a pretty damn good punch you got in on me. I'd be happy to train you." He then started to pat him on the back which caused Luca to yell out in pain.

Luca then said, "Well you about killed me, and what happened to Lunch?"

Tien then proceeded to tell him what they did to her and then he told Luca, "We'll feed you a senzu bean and then you can start your initial training tests tomorrow."

Luca gave a little nod to Tien and then followed him to the kitchen area of the dojo for the senze bean. Tien threw it up in the air and said 'Eat up' which Luca eagerly did. After the senzu bean was all chewed and swallowed he felt better than he had in the longest time. Living out in the middle of the woods wasn't a rich and glamorous and it took a toll on your body.

Tien then said, "Just go get yourself a good nights rest and we'll see you in the morning."

With that said Luca walked to the barracks part of the dojo which was outside in the backyard. To his surprise there was an abundance of wooded and flat land in the backyard. Luca's best guess to the use of this was for sparring and training. Luca finally made it to the barracks and when he walked inside he thought 'Maybe soon I'll get to fight Rocky. I've wanted to for so long.' He then got into an empty cot and fell peacefully to sleep.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
